Saiyan of the Shadows ch7
~Egyptian language~ After gathering everyone at capsule corp, Bulma announced that she finally had a way to bring Gomon back. Unfortunately, they could not go directly to Kul Elna, but the Pharaoh of that time might know. Goku gasped in disbelief. He thought that his daughter had died during the accident. But that she had survived was unbelievable. Had someone taken care of her, or had she lived alone? "So lets go guys! What are we waiting for?" They climbed into the time machine. Bulma gave them a translator so that they could converse with anyone that they would need to and set off. ~Pharaoh! There is a group of people outside who fell from the sky who wish to speak with you!~ ~Strange. Seto, describe them.~ ~One with black hair shaped like a flame, a blue tank top and blue pants, white gloves and boots; one with blue hair, a red dress and boots with another who looks similar; black hair, orange shirt and pants with a blue undershirt,boots, belt, and two wristbands. They all have strange necklaces on and there are more. They might be gods.~ ~Should we-~ ~AARRGGHH!~ ~Great, Vegeta! You just blew up an important historical monument!~ ~Hmph. Green bean over there blew up one of their pyramids once.~ ~Um, Vegeta, you kind of got their attention.~ The pharaoh froze when he saw the possible god approaching him. He had never heard of gods with these names! ~Hi! My name is Goku. Wow, you must be the pharaoh! Vegeta's a prince too, but of only about ten people (I'm counting Tarble in this story).~ ~Oh. Hi. You must be gods of strength or something. I am honored to meet you.~ Goku burst out laughing. ~Wh-wh-what?! No! Nothing like that! We're actually from the future. Some of us are actually from another planet. We're not gods, but we did meet two of your gods.(Bills and Wiss)~ Blushing and trying not to stare at any of the males, Isis replied ~Oh. That explains it. I don't think any of the gods are that... buff....~ Angered, Chichi whacked her with the frying pan ' That will teach her'. ~Hey, Mahad, she scares me.~ ~Me too, Shada. Me too.~ After introducing everyone, they got right to business. ~Hey, Pharaoh, my daughter was accidently sent back in time her. She was taken to a place called Kul Elna, but it doesn't exist anymore. Do you know where she is?~ ~.....I'm sorry...~ ~What?~ ~Kul Elna was destroyed.... and all the inhabitants were killed, except-~ ~No! You monster!~ Goten charged at the pharaoh~ She was only five years old!~ ~Goten!~ Goku stopped his son.~What's in the past is in the past. Let him tell us the full story.~ ~It was actually my father, but he didn't know that people would have to be killed to make the millenium items.~ ~MIllenium items? What are those?~ ~Seven magical items that contain great power. When in the wrong hands, though, they can be very dangerous. Again, I'm sorry about your daughter.~ ~Thanks, anyway. I guess we'll be going.~ ~Wait.~ ~What is it?~ ~There are two tomb robbers who have been threatening the country. They even stole one of our millenium items. They own powerful monsters, and the female is very dangerous. They have recently joined forces, and I'm afraid of what they will do.~ Interested in the challenge, Goku agreed. ~All right. Let's go find them tommorow. But can we eat first? I'm starving!~ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover